


Change Your Mind

by stonegathers



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alive Rose Quartz, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Resurrection, steven has an existential crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 22:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21025922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegathers/pseuds/stonegathers
Summary: What if Pink reappeared when White Diamond removed Steven's gem? How does everyone cope with her return?





	Change Your Mind

Pink Diamond made many mistakes. Eons of them that stretched from Earth to Homeworld, forming a galaxy that had always weighed heavy on her shoulders.

Her immaturity and selfishness. Her cruelty. Her colony, the war she started, and all the Gems that were shattered and corrupted as a result. 

Her lies.

She learned and matured much too late, but she still loved the Earth and the Crystal Gems. She loved Greg Universe, too, as strange as that may have been. He taught her so much about humanity and life on Earth. So much of herself was put into perspective thanks to Greg, and yet he had no idea how big an impact he had on her. It was almost funny. She had existed for so long, yet he was the one that made her want to be more. He made her want to be better, to love like he did, to do more than just clean up her own mess. He was so good, nothing like her. 

But with him, she was able to create a new life—her son. Steven. She wouldn’t be able to meet him, but she was so proud of whoever he would become. He would be able to grow and love and see the world in a way she would never be able to.

She knew that her choice to have Steven would bring pain to the Gems, but it would also set them free. They would be able to grow and change and heal right along with her son. Because even if she changed her name and her form, she was still Pink Diamond. Until the moment she disappeared, she would always be a diamond and they would always be bound to her.

Pink Diamond shouldn’t exist, not anymore. Yet she felt the pricking of consciousness, the fragments of herself coming together again.

If she existed, then that could only mean the worst had come to pass. Her son, her friends, her home…but there wasn’t time to worry about that now. She was reforming, and whatever was waiting for her needed to be dealt with.

She kept the long, curly hair of Rose Quartz, but the rest of her was a combination of Pink and Rose, of past and present. Instead of bright colors, however, she now donned dark pinks with black accents.

She was a Gem in mourning.

The moment she opened her eyes, it was clear she was the last place she wanted to be; face-to-face with White Diamond and back on homeworld. But instead of the gut-wrenching fear she would have expected, all she felt was rage. Rage towards the authority that had-she assumed-taken away everything she held dear.

Her focus was on White and only White. The rest of the room may as well have not existed.

“There you are, Starlight. It’s about time you came to your senses. Now we can put all this behind us, and--”

“What have you _done?_” Pink shouted the last word, and the ground beneath her cracked and bowed to the weight of her anger. She stepped forward slowly, the cracks splintering outward. White was taken by surprise as her dais was split down the center.

This wasn’t the Pink she knew all those years ago.

**Author's Note:**

> Based the whole ground cracking on what happened with Gem Steven!
> 
> Chapters will probably be fairly short so I can post more quickly.


End file.
